Wendip Week - Dalukes
by Dalukes
Summary: Since Wendip Week has arrived, I've decided to set up my posts for the prompts here. Expect the prompts written daily throughout the week. Also, a little bit of warning: some of the prompts are a bit risqué. Chapter 1 is one of them. There will be warnings beforehand, though. Strong T ; and I mean strong.
1. Naked

**So my idea for this Wendip-week-thingie is to go through the prompts day-by-day with each prompt getting longer until we reach First Time. Some of these will be strong T+, though, for mild sexual themes and language. (When I mean sexual, I mean more like the mention of nudity more than the description. No lemons here! Fairly teen-safe.) This chapter, especially, takes a more physical and spiritual meaning to the prompt "naked". Enjoy.**

* * *

Naked

* * *

Dipper didn't mind the rain.

Rain itself was something he had grown quite accustomed to since his first stay in Gravity Falls, being as it was in the Pacific Northwest and that Gravity Falls was fifty miles to the ocean. Lake or ocean effect storms just kinda worked that way.

So when the late-night request on his phone beamed back "Come to my house" from Wendy Corduroy, Dipper shrugged and slid on a coat. The rain was more of a drizzle anyway, and it wasn't going to become a full-on storm.

Or so he thought.

Arriving at her house at 10:30 pm, drenched from the pelting rain that rang like bullets throughout her homestyled log cabin home, Dipper felt like he needed to reiterate his stance on rain: he didn't mind the rain, but he did mind the freaking _downpour_ it turned into in three freaking minutes.

It was then that he started to study the home. Twirling her spare house key she had given him in his hands, he took a few steps into the darkened home. Dan and the boys were gone fishing for the weekend, leaving the 21-year-old red headed lumberjack alone in her house for a few days.

The house was totally dark, with no lights on or anything. The only light seemed to be streaming from Wendy's room, where he knew her panduck-installed-nightlight was emanating freely and away from the judging stares of her peers.

"Wendy?" He called, receiving no answer. The pelting rain didn't help his straining ears. Sighing, he retrieved his phone from his soaked bookbag and made sure that the time was correct. It was, and he sighed, rubbing his ears. He'd have to go looking for her.

He stood, checking around her rather small living room for a second until he moved past the empty kitchen and into the hallway that led to the bedrooms. The bathroom door was shut, but he couldn't see light out of the sides of the homemad door. All three Corduroy boys slept in one room, in military-style bunks that seemed to have been left overturned on purpose. Dipper decided not to stay long in the room that reeked of football and fire hydrants, so he turned to Dan's room in his continued search for Wendy. Standing there and pondering why she would even be in her father's room, he turned down the hall back to her room.

It too was empty, leaving Dipper at a loss. Her bedsheets were unturned, leaving a quilt flopping on the floor from one half of the bed and a pillow jumping ship from the left side. Her television was on, though, curiously depicting a static screen. Dipper guessed it was from the storm.

As he shut the door quietly, he backed up slowly. The creaks of the door (or maybe the floorboards underneath) groaned slowly underfoot. If he'd been intelligent at that moment, he would have realized that it was the bathroom door opening.

He took a few steps in the dark before feeling his back press up against something wet. His eyes widened with fear, his brain racing to try and figure out the possibilities of what he could be feeling right now. After tossing around the idea of a giant frog that ate Wendy, he turned around as his blood chilled.

There stood Wendy, wide eyed and nude as the towel she was using to cover herself fell innocently to the floor.

Dipper couldn't breathe. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he couldn't. There stood his girlfriend, his awesome, wonderful, proud-of-herself girlfriend, haplessly unclothed and trying in vain to cover everything that shouldn't be showing.

He choked out the first words through a throat drier than he'd ever experienced before. "I-I'm so sorry! I mean, I didn't hear the shower going because it was raining and it's really late at night and you wanted me to come over and now you're naked and please don't think I'm a pervert I'm not really I'm just a victim of circumstance and I really—"

"Dipper, shut up!" She yelled, restraining the urge to cover his mouth despite the lack of Corduroys in the cabin. She knew it wasn't his fault, and she knew the younger man didn't have any intention of seeing her in the buff when he walked in, but his typical flaw of having to apologize for literally everything was starting to get on her nerves.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, either.

"Dipper, listen to me." She said, holding on to his quivering shoulders as he tried his damnest to look away. "I don't blame you, okay? This isn't your fault. You're a wonderful guy, and a humble one at that. Don't beat yourself down for things like this."

His breathing calmed, and his gaze returned to the floor calmly. She loosened her grip on him, patting him on the shoulder before walking back into her room. "Now let's get back to the movie business. That's what I called you over for, right?"

Alone in her room with Dipper still lingering on the last thirty seconds, Wendy sighed as she put on some clothes.

 _"It's nice that I can be laid completely bare, completely naked, and you'll still honor me like the most important thing in the world, without imperfections that are staring you right in the face."_

Multiple times she'd laid down her tough-girl attitude and armor just to cry in the weaker Pine Tree's arms. Whether she liked it or not, she'd been laid bare before him many times before, each moment leaving her feeling more confident with herself as Dipper decided to become psychiatrist Doctor Pines for the evening. He'd helped her through so many problems even he didn't realize...

She guessed that's what it meant to be laid naked before someone. In more ways than one.

She hated sometimes that he was always so innocent and wasn't like the other guys. But, then again, that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

* * *

 **dontflamemeplsiwarnedyou**


	2. Promise

**Wendip week is still full force, and here we are with the second installment for Day Two: Promise. These shorter little things are a joy to write but a pain to get out in time. I understand the true day for Naked was today and Promise is yesterday, but I wanted to get these out earlier in time for a special note at the end of the week. Do: without more AN crap, here's the second prompt: Promise.**

* * *

Promise

* * *

As he hung upside-down from one of the branches of the torn-up California redwoods that graced the Gravity Falls treeline, Dipper Pines was seriously rethinking his life choices up until that point.

Just minutes before he had been waist-deep in a mystery about some creature that Ford hadn't been able to document. He remembered the chase, too—its brisk pace immediately making him praise his woe-begone cross country running days in high school. The creature was canine, dog-like in appearance and stature, but noticeable smaller than that of the wolves in the area. It's spines ran down its back like a porcupine, and it's spit was a secret able projectile that... well...

Well, let's just say there was a reason why Dipper was hanging upside-down from a tree.

It had been about an hour, and the sun was beginning to set. "Oh, come on!"

He had managed to stay conscious by swinging his upper half up onto the tree branch and holding on for about thirty minutes or so so that the blood didn't flow to his head. He hated his position; his pants were beginning to slip. His pocket buzzed, yearning for air. Carefully getting a better grip with his right hand, he used his left hand to reach down and collect his angered cell phone. He checked the ID on the front of the call before he opened it up.

"Wendy." He read aloud, gulping in anticipation. He'd completely forgotten about their date he'd scheduled for about... ten minutes from now. Knowing her, she was probably concerned that he didn't show up approximately seventeen and a half minutes early like he always did.

He guessed he had an effect on her. She was already starting to time useless things like he did in seventh grade.

Dark times.

"Hello." He answered, crushing the phone between his chin and his left shoulder awkwardly.

"Dipper?" The benign voice of Wendy flowed from the other side of the line. "Where are you, honey?"

He laughed nervously, cursing himself inwardly knowing that she'd know something was wrong. He took a look towards the setting sun. To hell with it. "I, uh, I'm a bit hung up at the moment..."

There was silence for a few minutes. Absolutely deafening silence. He started to sweat bullets, the saliva casing his legs beginning to feel warmer than usual. If there was such thing as a 'usual' with the current situation.

"You're hanging from a tree, aren't you?" Came the deadpan reply from the other side. Dipper sighed in defeat, honestly not even caring to confirm her suspicions. She knew she was right, anyway. She always was.

A sigh emanated from the phone seconds after. "Alright. I'm coming. I'll track your phone with the radar you gave me. I'll be there in a few."

He sighed in relief, thankful that she'd never changed her phone after the incident a couple years ago. "Oh, God, thank you Wendy."

She giggled loudly. "Oh. I'm guessing you want us to never mention this again, right?"

He nodded, unknown to her. However, his nod dis-perched his phone from his shoulder, and with a groan of anger he watched it plummet fifteen feet to the grass below. He'd have to remember that later after she saved him for the umpteenth time.

It reminded him a bit of the previous escapades he and his redheaded partner and crime had gotten into over the past few years they'd known each other. Ten years was a long time, yes, and half of that time they had been dating, but even long before then the two each got into trouble that required the other's assistance. Whether it was dressing up as a lamb and dancing for a couple of old ghosts or pretending to be a sexy mermaid to lure a werewolf away from Dipper - not Wendy's finest moment - the two still managed to make it out.

As long as they'd promised afterward never to speak of it again and keep it secret.

* * *

She'd arrived minutes later, wielding her hatchet with a cocky grin on her face. Slamming the door of her blue pickup truck as she walked out, she sang a little bit of an ironic tune as she carried a stepladder towards Dipper's compromised position.

"Promise me we'll never mention this again?" Her husband asked hopefully as her metal tool chipped through the hardened sap-like substance.

Wendy nodded, zipping her mouth up and throwing away the invisible key. Their promises still stood today, and they always would.

"By the way, your pants are falling down Dipstick."

"Couldn'tve kept that one in, could you?"


	3. Together

**Yeah, these shorts are... well... short. I'm not too pleased with it either, but, I mean... I'm rushing these, and I think I'm trying to make these more shippy than a story. Moments instead of arcs. So here is the third prompt: Together.**

* * *

Together

* * *

Wendy Corduroy couldn't be more happy to be with Dipper Pines at this current moment.

The old cable television of the Mystery Shack's living room buzzed lightly as the night outside sang with crickets and the calm, cool breeze. Dressed in her night garb of a large flannel shirt and athletic shorts, she sprawled herself out on Soos' 90's-era couch and set her head up with her hand. The aching pain had long since been numbed and had numbed her entire hand.

Dipper, now 15, had declined a seat on the couch with his childhood crush. The old rocking chair had gone to the northern pacific with Stanley and Stanford, his great uncles, so the only thing they had to use as a chair in the room was the old couch they'd painstakingly maneuvered from the upstairs guest room. It reeked of sweat and something that smelled a bit like cabbage, but Wendy guessed it was no different from what her house normally smelled like.

Dipper had laid against the couch in a sitting position, his legs sprawled outward as the movie they had been watching played. Now reduced to a static mess thanks to the ancient DVD player they'd obtained from a Portland WalMart, the television cast a light on the now sleeping boy. He breathed lightly, mouth slightly agape.

Wendy smiled, picking playfully at his exposed hair. His hat had long since been thrown to the side as a consequence of a tickle fight he had probably started. Wendy didn't remember, but it didn't matter – he normally took the blame for something if she didn't remember whose fault it was.

Minutes before, she'd faked being asleep after the romantic comedy movie stopped laughing and kissing. As the credits rolled, her height-challenged friend had taken it upon himself to find her a blanket so she could sleep. Poor sap was too much of a gentleman to get himself one, though, so he'd taken to sleeping upright against the couch—which Wendy knew was bad sleeping posture, but she wasn't about to wake him up when he was this cute.

But before he walked away, in the softest voice he could procure, he'd whispered his confession of his crush one more time, the third she'd ever heard from him. She felt the bubbling in her gut for a third time, now, and was just now coming to the realization that it probably wasn't gas at this point.

Links connected and dots realigned as she watched him breathe—just breathe. She had to chuckle a bit; it was quite ironic that she'd finally caught up to the feelings of a fifteen year old boy that he hadn't thrown away after three years. In a way, she felt it sort of destiny that they'd stayed together even after all the years and after he'd confessed. She would have thought it disgusting and gross, but some voice at the back of her head in those past two—now three—incidents of his confessions.

She moved, kissing him slightly on the top of his head as she grabbed a pillow from the other side of the couch and snuggled under some covers.

"I'm glad we stayed together after all these years, Dipper." She noted as she closed her eyes and snuggled in for the night. A smile graced her face as the toil of the day finally overcame her and her thoughts of Dipper Pines.

Dipper smiled.


	4. Midnight

Adventures with Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines were usually a lot longer than the two originally bargained for, but their foresight almost always gave them the incentive to bring a tent and at least one sleeping bag along with them. The circumstances were no different on this night, as the two who were originally going on search for the mythical primate Sasquatch at ten in the morning had ended up twenty miles out of town as night fell.

Wendy, being the intense woodsman she was, created the fire with random things Dipper knew could start fires but wasn't physically capable of doing it himself. Of course, his scarlet embarrassment was evident on his face from the start, but he was long over it by the time the fire was going and he was cooking food for the two of them.

The night had fallen briskly, slightly uncharacteristic of a pacific northwest summer day, leaving the two in total darkness by midnight. The fire crackled warmly and beckoned the two teenagers closer, while repelling whatever unimaginable horrors or mysteries lied in the trees beyond them.

Dipper was the first to speak up as he flipped onto his back and stared up at the clear stars. There had been no clouds that day, and the beacons of space beamed back at the two adventurers lightly. "I'm sure Stan and the others know we got ourselves lost again."

"Hey!" Wendy fired. "We are not lost! I know my way around here better than the back of my hand."

"Better check the back of your hand again." Dipper quipped back jokingly. "We passed the same log on the left and right seventeen times."

The lumberjack's freckled face contorted in the darkness, and the young 13-year-old scientist laying on the cold blades of dried, infant grass couldn't help but chuckle. It was always like Wendy to get herself into situations she couldn't possibly get out of. And then get out of them.

She sighed audibly. "I'll figure it out tomorrow morning. As for right now I think it's best if we get some sleep."

"Hold up." He said quickly, voice wavering a bit. "Ac-actually, if you could... I dunno... watch the stars with me... I-I mean, not like romantically or anything, 'cuz that'd be weird, but... I mean... we worked really hard today, and..."

She laughed. "That's fine, dork. I'm comin' over."

His eyes unaccustomed to the dark, all he heard were rustles of grass and leaves as the lumberjack princess hobbled over in the darkness, cursing once or twice as she tripped over I burned firewood and before she laid herself on her back next to him. Her hand accidentally touched his, and Dipper made it his one life duty to eject his hand out of there as fast as he could so that she wouldn't think that his still-obvious crush was actually still existent.

She still knew.

She sighed loudly, laying her hands behind her head. "Y'know, Dipstick? I think I really like lookin' up at the stars with you."

"H-hey!" He sputtered in the darkness, earning a laugh. He blushed, unknown to her, as he rubbed his touched hand subconsciously in his hand.

Pas the bright constellations passed through as slowly as paint dries on the side of the Mystery Shack. Wendy, looking sideways at the stargazing boy, smiled lightly as the memories of the two adventurers rolled through her mind like the tale of two dorks. Without even thinking twice, she snagged his hand back and didn't let go.

The time in the bunker.

The weirdmageddon.

Her tests she needed help on.

Her very first Christmas.

"W-Wendy?!"

"Shh, dork. Lemme have this."

Even when it was midnight, the two still managed to earn their time together.


	5. Rainy Days

Dipper had always thought that her old apartment had smelled of rain anyway, so the normally foreboding phenomena of rain now didn't seem to faze him as much.

He took a few steps towards the door, checking a small slip of paper through the pelting rain to make sure he got the number right, and knocked a few times in quick succession. He then proceeded to back away, thinking quickly in horror as to question if he knocked too many times or not enough.

The door opened nearly immediately after a crashing sound that sounded like pots and pans. Opening the door was a clearly lazy Wendy, now in college, who had been reduced to a white tank top and some athletic shorts over the holiday weekend. Her confused face was quickly replaced with an excited one as she nearly tackled the smaller guy.

"Dude!" She gushed profusely, crushing him in a bear hug. "I missed you so much! It's been so boring up here without you! And Mabel!"

Dipper couldn't help but blush. Not only was she shoving his face not-so-purposely into her chest, but he also couldn't breathe. "Wendy... can't... b-breathe..."

"Oh." She released, bright red and now drenched in the rain. "Can't ever figure out why we can't afford a simple awning. Come on in, it's warmer in here."

"I was planning on it." Dipper grinned, walking inside the house and instantly seeing the difference between the Corduroy family home in the backwoods of Gravity Falls and Wendy's new college apartment. For one thing, there was significantly less... woods... inside the home. It was fairly well-kept, aside from the pile of stuff at the entry way. Books, a laptop, and other miscellaneous supplies lay dormant by her front door, and Dipper guessed that she normally had to hurry to get out on time.

She turned around, rubbing the back of her hand embarrassedly. "Yeah... sorry it's uber messy in here. I just have kinda been sleeping in all day, cuz it's kinda rainy outside."

"No, no, it's fine." Dipper shook his hands in protest. "Honestly. Sometimes I think my room gets worse."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm pretty sure that's how how you relate to someone, Dorkus, but that works for me. Have a seat at the couch, I'll order a pizza. What time is it?"

Dipper checked his watch. "Too early for dinner, too late for lunch."

"Perfect."

* * *

They ate their pepperoni dinner/lunch/thing in silent peace, watching the makeshift fireplace of a room heater and some orange flashlights Dipper had made as the rain pelted the windows outside like wanting paparazzi.

"Y'know, I completely forgot why I came here today." Dipper admitted from the recliner, rocking back in forth as he devoured his third slice.

Wendy nodded, deep under three blankets as the apartment's heating hadn't worked in ages. She had just finished her fourteenth. "Yeah, I thought that'd happen. Usually you forget everything when you see my gorgeous beauty."

Squinting, Dipper sat up. "Hey. Watch it. It's not like that every time."

She laughed again. "Aww, man. Sometimes I swear I love leading you on more than I love you."

Facepalming, he leaned back in his chair more. "Probably. I mean, it seems like leading me on and torturing me just because I like you and I have liked you for the past six years is your favorite pastime."

"It is." She confirmed with a sadistic smile. "But there's a reason why I haven't walked away yet."

Dipper refocused his attention back to the lazy lumberjack. "What's that?"

She shrugged, biting into her fifteenth. "I dunno. Maybe I'm making myself some time to figure out if I like you back or not. So make damn good use of this time, Dipstick, cuz it may be the only time you have."

Sighing, Dipper decided to change his entire attitude. Some thoughts reentered his mind about some of the things she had done and said since the first summer. Taking a one-eighty, he grinned devilishly. "Or maybe... maybe you just don't want to admit it to me yet that you love me back, huh?"

He couldn't keep his grin contained when her well-kept, characteristic stoic look turned into a cherry blush that was as obvious as it could get. He'd found it out himself, the little sleuth. She'd have to ask about it later.

Damn. He caught her.

She really hated rainy days sometimes.


	6. Forest

**I swear, this is the shortest thing I've ever written. I think my absence deserves a bit of an explanation.**

 **Lately, my computer decided to poot on me. After that experience, it finally caught up today after the entire freaking week was over, so I just scribbled this down. Originally the next days' writing was supposed to be on the bottom of this, but I decided to give First Time a longer chapter anyway. So sorry about extending Wendip Week a little longer — though I'm guessing most of you don't care, really. The more time, the better.**

 **IMO, shoulda been Wendip Month. But who coulda kept that up? Who knows, maybe next year. If Gravity Falls is still a thing next year.**

 **Dark thought, so let's start with the fluff!**

* * *

Forest

* * *

Even being a lumberjack's boyfriend, Dipper Pines found himself in the forests a lot more often than even he should be.

And every time, Wendy "Blerble" Elisabeth Corduroy (she refused to accept the fact that Blerble was her actual huddle name and instead took the suggestion from her boyfriend) would tail after him. Or in this case, in front of him, using her hatchet as a sort of machete to cut down awry vines and tree branches.

"Any luck?" She'd ask occasionally, as she wasn't the one with the eye for anything archeological. Her astute husband would sigh sometimes, more often than not either not taking an interest in the artifacts or finding no artifacts in the first place, trampled underfoot in the Oregonian forests around the area.

But more often than not, he'd dragged her into something she never would have thought of. Almost, nowadays, to a point where she expected something cool at the end of their adventures.

Of course, he'd say they were going on a trip to find the magical and mystique. But he had more than one trick up his leather jacketed sleeve, and he'd show her things the Falls native had never seen before. Once it was a purple evening sky with fireflies that weren't even indigenous to the area. Another it was a lookout from the mountainsides she'd never even expected to see in her life. And now, she was expecting something great.

So needless to say, she saw the ring coming, but she didn't know when to expect it.

Looks like that day was today. She'd have to thank the forest later.


End file.
